


Mark

by yanEragrostis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Omega Bill Cipher, Omega Dipper Pines
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis
Summary: Bill遵守约定带Dipper寻找Mabel，在路上他们迎来了发情期。2017.07.13首发于LOFTER，存一份在这里纪念我的欧美小动画片入坑作。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 7





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> 文中人物的话不代表个人观点。
> 
> 他们之间拥有的不是爱情。

_“是时候睁开你的双眼了，松树，这个世界比你可以想象的不堪太多。”_

车一停，Dipper Pines就打开车门跳了下来，不去在意这个街头有多么混乱，他的鞋底又沾了多少污秽。

那个开车的男人正降下车窗和外头的三五个家伙说着什么，不是英语，调子做作，Dipper听不懂。

他呼吸着浑浊的空气——其中无可避免地混有那个人熟悉的信息素味，奢豪淫靡、叫人控制不住地沉沦其中的 ** _ **Omega**_** 的味道——在脑海中梳理着这些天发生的事情。

是的，还有两天，还有两天他就能再次见到Mabel了——他那觉醒为Alpha的姐姐，因被诬蔑与Northwest家的大小姐有不正当关系而在一天清晨不知所踪。而他，一个分化不过三年的Omega，擅自离开了重力泉去寻找她，在热潮来临的时候被寻着气味过来的游民堵在街角。

名叫Bill Cipher的男人就是那时出现的。灿金色是Dipper当时唯一能够清晰辨认的色彩，不论那是源自对方的碎发或是眼瞳。他用了不知什么手段驱散了那些Alpha和Beta，又带着令人玩味的笑容摸出一管抑制剂丢在他的脚下，盯着他直到他将那液体尽数饮去，最后伸出一只手，邀请他这个无处可归的可怜人暂居在他那栋豪华空荡的别墅里。

Bill救过他的命。而他别无选择。

这令他感到羞耻。

“松树，松树？”金色头发的人不知什么时候下了车转到他的身前，戴着手套的手在他眼前晃了晃；他的话语夹带了劣质烟草的气息，光是想想它可能的由来就让Dipper反胃。“待在这里，哪儿也不要去。”青年掏出怀表看了看时间，“一刻钟。我一刻钟后回来。”他嘻笑道。

Dipper瞪了他一眼，用力将手臂抽回。“好吧，好吧，十分钟，十分钟就好。”Bill举起双手做了个无害的姿势，改口道，故意误解了男孩的意思，又凑过身去在他颊上留下响亮的一吻——对方难得地抑制住了没有退却，他露齿一笑。

Dipper努力让自己无视掉Bill转身后堪称妖娆的步态——他走向那群混混，攀上其中一个的手臂，勾起的唇吐出下流的话语，还有不时的尖声大笑。

Bill从视线中消失后他靠着车门，想到自己在见到Mabel之前都必须与这个 _恶魔_ 一道，不由得叹了口气。

他不过是无意间说漏了自己要去找人，Bill就立刻向他发出邀请。反正我也是要拜访一个人的，他这样陈述，恰好和你姐姐一样都在首府。

——而且你需要抑制剂，我可以帮你搞到手，对方开始谈论条件。任何种类的，只要你跟着我，他向他伸出一只裹在黑色手套里的手，直到你见到你亲爱的Mabel。他的笑容逐步扩大，无辜地歪了歪头，怎么样？成交吗？

这从一开始就是单方面的协约。Dipper伸出手，成交，他说。

升腾起的诡异钴蓝色火焰吞噬了他们握在一起的手，伴随着的是Bill尖锐狂妄的笑声。

Dipper发觉自己从未告诉过对方他想见的究竟是谁。

Bill确实没有让他等待多久。青年大步走来的同时不忘炫耀似的展示手中新得的钱袋，里边金属碰撞的声响让Dipper心生烦躁。

“嘿松树！”他们再次坐进车中的时候Bill吹了声口哨，“看上去不太高兴，哈？”用指节敲了敲汽车窗框引起男孩的注意，他将那两只钱袋丢入对方怀里。Bill用手指梳理过凌乱的金发好让它们更好地遮住一边的眼睛，变换着坐姿试图在驾驶座上找到最舒适的位置，Dipper注意到他的墨镜被挂在了衣领上，双颊泛着红晕。

“我想我有足够的理由怀疑这些银币的由来，Bill Cipher。”男孩压下把钱袋砸向对方正脸的想法——当然，他还需要这个家伙来开车——抱起双臂怒视着Bill，后者正试图扣好自己的衬衫纽扣。

青年闻言转了转眼珠：“我保证得到它们的渠道完全正常！你只需要多 _费些口舌_ 。”他舔着自己的牙齿如是说道，脸上挂着宽泛虚伪的笑容，“这再简单不过了！”

“恶。”Dipper只是讪笑，扭过头看向窗外，两个月来的经历让他明白维系与这个疯子的对话完全就是妄想。

“哦拜托！”Bill终于开动了汽车，对他的表现不以为意，“我不可能每次都 _冒着危险_ 使用魔法！况且只需要那么一点点的信息素，一个Omega就能够让一群精虫上脑的Alpha跪在他的脚下乞求施舍！他甚至能要求Alpha为他做任何事情——”他瞥了一眼Dipper，重复道，“只需要那么一点信息素罢了！”

Bill对信息素的狂热是他永远无法理解的。

他对这种物质极致推崇的同时又将它贬得一文不值，他对Alpha的憎恨源于这个，他对自己的也是。他在套问出棕发男孩的名字之前便称他为松树——来自于男孩独特的气味而非那顶可笑的鸭舌帽——现在依然。

如果这是你身体乃至灵魂的一部分，他曾这样表示，你就必须学会如何去掌控它，而不是被它掌控。

他甚至说 _那个人_ 做过最错误的事情是没有在正确的时间夺取他对信息素的一切感知。

Dipper不会追问，这不是他应当知道的事情。

肆意追求并且抛弃的同时，Bill还对一切现有的Omega保障都嗤之以鼻。所以当某天Dipper不小心向他透露了自己参加过Omega检测（就好像其他所有他曾认识的Omega一样）时，青年瞪大了双眼，金黄的瞳孔里满是不可思议。

“你甚至还没有成年！”他叫道，恨恨地咬住自己的嘴唇，像是在自语，“那帮家伙现在已经这么不可理喻了吗？”

“我不明白这与年龄有什么关系，”Dipper皱眉，Bill的语气就好像这么做有违天理，“而且，只要觉醒，做一份登记是很正常的事情。”他停顿了一下（Bill冷哼，不置可否），摊开双手，“我是说，好吧，你也是一个Omega，你总得有一份文件是这样写的吧？”

“不，”Bill否认得理所当然，又在Dipper审视的目光抬起下巴解释道，“我在所有的证件上都是Alpha。”

“但这不可能！”男孩惊呼。

“没有什么是不可能的，松树，”Bill对上Dipper的目光后又移开视线，咂了咂嘴，“我说，人们写在纸上的事情有哪怕一点的可信度吗？另外，Omega测试和那些东西都不一样，”他眼中的深渊转为可以辨认的轻蔑与怜悯，或者可以这么说，怨怼，“那不过是统治者确保一群白痴相信他们所得的一切都是 ** **被**** 偏袒和倚重的，你真的真的、完全不应该填写那该死的表格！”

“为什么这么说？” Dipper控制不住自己的不满，“就因为那会让他们在档案里写上你是个Omega？那真的很没有必要，Bill，我不明白你为什么——”

“说真的我亲爱的松树，你怎么能够如此天真？”Bill大笑着摇了摇头，打断了Dipper的话，“不需要装作一副清白无辜的样子！他们登记Omega只是因为那些拥有美好屁股和甜腻气味的家伙们一旦遇到 ** **意外**** ，他们就有理由强制带走他们！在那之后，如果没有正当的婚姻登记或是 _标记了_ 他们的Alpha们作证的话……”

“呵！我这些年目睹了太多这样的事情了，他们每一个都可以卖个好价钱，”他的声线趋于平缓，悠悠地补充，“所以我拜托你用你那未开发的小脑瓜想象一下吧， _Dipper Pines_ ！”

“但你确确实实是个Omega，不是吗？”Dipper不想再继续这个话题了。他目不转睛地盯着Bill，想从对方的反应中瞧出端倪：“你的信息素，还有那些抑制剂什么的……你是如何让他们相信你是一个Alpha的？”

Bill的目光闪了闪。“相信？如果你是指我伪装得足够好的信息素味道或是能够对Omega起反应的话——哦拜托你知道我是个同性恋——那你就大错特错了，”Bill啐了一口，“重要的还是后来的那么一点小手段……”他抬起手比划了一下，嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度，“来让他们‘相信’我是个Alpha并且登记在册。”他咯咯笑道，“况且没有人会质疑Bill Cipher，没有人能够这么做。”

“而且，我也不完全是一个人们认为的Omega，”Bill加上一句，“我不会怀孕，”至少以后都不会，他哼了一声，手指在方向盘上敲打着，“听起来不错，不是吗？”

他的眼神出卖了他。

没有哪个Omega会不想要一个属于自己的孩子，Dipper罕见地沉默。

“我知道你想的什么，小子，”Bill发出尖锐而讽刺的笑声，“但事实是无所谓真假的。”

“另外，如果你想要一份完美的档案的话，我可以帮助你。”他直勾勾地盯着Dipper——璀璨的金色几乎要在他的灵魂上刻出印记——“你看起来不像是想任由Alpha操纵的人，”Bill的笑容狂放魅惑，“ _让我标记你。_ ”

这是另一件Bill十分偏执的事情。

Dipper是被自己身体中悸动的情愫惊醒的。

按理说他的发情期应该在至少一周之后，他还曾希望那不会对他（或者他的胞姐）造成困扰——好吧，现在看来那都不是问题，他该担心的只有他自己了。

按现在来看，往好的一面，他只需要再多忍受四十八个小时。并且至少，对方的诺言不假，他能感受到自己和Mabel间的距离在缩短——多亏了双胞胎之间的奇特感应——即使Bill可能确实在绕着大大小小的弯路，并且完美避开了所有信号优良的地方。

他不动声色地绷紧了身子，思路又回到了现实来。

Bill绝对已经知道了，鉴于他瞪大的双眼。

“你在此之前从未跟我说过你的发情期不稳定。”他的声音听起来比以往更加尖锐。

“它的确没有！”Dipper澄清，“这之前——这之前从未发生过！”

情欲在他的体内翻滚，他不自觉地释放出信息素来，得到了Bill同样温柔的回应。

青年用信息素安抚过Dipper，又探过身子在手套箱内翻找——Dipper已经不再提醒他这么做的危险性了——少顷，掏出了一板药片丢给男孩。“只有这个，”他说，“先吃了。”

磨损印刷上依稀辨认出的几个词语让Dipper暂且相信这是某种Omega用药，他嗑出铝塑包装里头唯二的药片并咽下它们，顺势饮尽了他所有的水。

一时间空气里只剩下汽车经过坑洼路面的震动和二人略显沉重的呼吸声，信息素在此萦绕不散——清新的松木味混杂着容易被忽略的海洋的腥咸，是Bill在见到男孩之前就认定的俄勒冈松。

“Dipper？”青年的声音带着试探，“你还好么？”。

“多谢你的关心，不能再好了。”Dipper咬牙，药片的味道怪极了，令他禁不住怀疑它早已过期——好在这至少暂时令他的头脑清明起来——“那么现在，我们是否可以找个地方来休整一下了？”他问。

Bill还想说些什么，脸色却突然变得苍白。他甚至手滑了那么零点几秒——他以前从未犯过的低级错误。

突然而然的发情期令他措手不及。该死的无规律，他暗骂。

“咋？”Dipper在后座上抬高了音调，带着愠怒，“你能稍微听我说一句话吗，Bill？”

“当然。”Bill少见的严肃，“我们很快就到。”

Dipper可以肯定这是个不属于酒店或者旅馆的地方，并且意外的安静。一个女孩坐在台前不知在写些什么，见到他们来了也只是敷衍地问了声是否需要帮助，连眼睛都没有抬。

Bill环着Dipper的腰挪到她面前，并从男孩手里拽过一袋钱币敲在柜台上边。“随便哪一间。”他说。

红色鬈发的人儿瞥了一眼几乎是挂在他身上的Dipper，露出一个会心的笑容——Bill则警示性地看了她一眼，把男孩毛茸茸的脑袋往自己胸口按了按——然后耸了耸肩，从一大堆钥匙里绕出一把推向金发男子，“就在楼上，左手边最后一间。”她说，朝Bill挤了挤眼睛。

Dipper羞愧地压低了帽檐，似乎这么做能同样降下他脸颊上足以将他烤熟的高温。抑制剂在这 _几个小时_ 的时间里已经被消耗得差不多了，他可以肯定现在的自己闻起来足够甜腻。

Bill只简略地应了声“好”，便拿起钥匙拖着Dipper爬上扶梯。

一踏上二层的地板，青年就将Dipper打横抱起，快步走到门前并旋开锁把他放了下来——忽略掉男孩的尖叫和胡乱踢蹬的双腿，整个过程简单得不可思议。

“那么，”Bill反手关上了门，“看来现在我们需要解决的就是发情期了。”

“显而易见。”Dipper干巴巴地回应，同他大眼瞪小眼。Bill身上散发的信息素味道他多少有些熟悉。

“听着，孩子，”Bill叹了口气，在门口来回踱步，“我现在有两个办法。”

当Dipper被Bill按着脖子放倒在床中央的时候他甚至都不太清楚自己说了什么，发情期的燥热令他的脑子乱糟糟的，眩晕又使他目之所及一片颠倒模糊。但Bill的愤怒再确切不过，他的笑容疯狂而性感，混杂着歇斯底里，一双眼睛灿烂得像是在燃烧。这让Dipper想他果真是说了什么惹恼了对方，或者是自己 _慷慨的_ 提议，又或者是尖锐指出的对方的恐惧。

他的两个手腕被Bill用一只手拉过禁锢在头顶，力度大到可以留下足够久的淤青。Dipper听到他在他耳边说了句什么，语气亲昵，危险万分。

太遥远了，他抓不住。

Bil扯下他的外裤，隔着最后一层布料撩拨着他。发情期的Omega身体十分敏感，只一会儿他就满意地感受到男孩坚硬灼热的器物顶在他的掌心。

Dipper在他手下无助地挣扎。

Bill带着戏谑的笑容又褪下男孩的T恤和内裤，然后松开了钳制着男孩的手，在他想要逃离的时候放开了一直以来对自己信息素的压制。

纷杂的味道在一瞬间席卷了整个房间，充斥着混沌与疯狂，让人想要臣服，也想要征服。

Dipper现在知道了为什么Bill能够伪装成Alpha了，对方富有侵略性的信息素几乎占领了他的全部感官，那是毁灭，是掠夺。他的后穴淌着水，叫嚣着要被贯穿、被填满。

仅仅是这样他几乎就要到了。Dipper抽噎着，向后仰着脖子，快感在他的体内积聚。

一双手让他从极乐的边缘坠回现实。几只手指环着他的阴茎根部，中断了他的渴望。他呻吟着，难耐地摩擦双腿，呜咽着渴求释放。

“感受到了么？这是堕落。”Bill的声音从后方响起，隐隐约约地，似乎带上了别样的回响。那只骨节分明的手松开了对他性器的束缚，转而技巧性地按压上龟头，“记住这个。”那个声音这样说道，伴随着信息素一点点侵略入他，由内而外，浸染过那几秒钟。另一只手在他胸膛游走，在他射精的时候揉捏着他的乳首，又在他全然放松的时候抹去溅上小腹的白浊。

Dipper可以肯定他听到了色情的吞咽声。

他的身体在高潮的余韵里柔软得不可思议，这使身后的人得以更好地抬高他的腰部并从耳后一路吻到脊椎。

“——还有这个。”

被毫无预兆地进入，Dipper本能地往反方向移动，却被强硬地按住肩膀无法动弹，只得接受对方的性器撑开甬道，完全没入直到触碰到生殖腔半打开的入口。

这感觉不能说是好的，但的确令他兴奋——被硕大阴茎充实的满足，被强势气息包围的慰藉。Dipper从未想过他的Omega本能会这样炽烈，令他只想匍匐在对方足下恳求他将进入自己身体的器物移动那么一下。

他怨恨这样的自己。

Bill就这么止在那里，手指恶意地摸过着二人交合的地方，感受到男孩的身体止不住地颤抖。

“不说点什么吗，松树？”他带着顽劣的笑容提议，“比如说求我？”

他亲吻着男孩的腰窝，一只手的指尖略略搁在对方鼠蹊。

Dipper做的只是咬紧了下唇。

Bill于是不紧不慢地动作着，仁慈地没有粗暴地插入再抽出，即使他知道发情期使男孩的肠道异常湿濡，无需担心会造成肉体上的伤害。

Bill将男孩的一只手拉过肩膀摁在床上，强迫他与他十指相扣。金发的魔鬼啃咬着Dipper的身体，反复吮吸再潦草地吻过，留下大大小小的痕迹。

Dipper只是默默承受这一切，直到Bill恶意地放慢了速度在一个位置来回，激荡起无与伦比的愉悦感。

他止不住地发出呻吟又因那羞耻的声音闭上了嘴。他抬起另一只手臂遮着脸，把脑袋埋进枕头与床单里，只传出呜呜的抽泣。

这与之前的高潮都不一样，是一种缠绵的美好，在他的身体内部扩散，要把他吞噬。

“——暂时的缺氧会产生性快感，亲爱的，”Bill的声音含着笑，贴着他的耳廓响起，令他战栗，“但我更想听到你的声音。”恶魔顺过他的刘海露出他前额的七星印记，又把过多的发撩到男孩耳后。他捏着Dipper的下巴迫使他与自己接吻，牙齿撞上了对方的。他们掠夺着彼此胸肺中的空气，又近乎凶残地搜刮过口腔的每个角落；离去的时候暧昧的银丝将他们相连。金发青年喘着气舔了舔唇角，那里沾了血：“为什么不试着叫出来呢？嗯？”

“做梦。”Dipper从牙缝里挤出两个字，他的声线颤抖着，这让他的话多少显得有些无力。

“呵。”Bill深深浅浅地顶弄着，感受对方紧致的肠道咬住他的性器，又在抽离时挽留般地吮吸。

没有任何预兆地，他退却，但男孩的脚跟勾住了他，他便转为只在穴口的戳刺。男孩下意识地动了动腰，将身子凑近他的——万分明显的求欢。

“口是心非。”Bill调侃，对着男孩的屁股拍了下去。Dipper本就蒙在双眼上的水雾登时加深了一层，氤氤氲氲地将他的眸子分割成无数闪着光的晶体。他发出一声呜咽，像猫。

Bill难以抑制地整根没入，留意到男孩的生殖腔已经完全打开了。更精致且更深刻的快感让他流连，他眯起眼睛，进入得又快又狠，一下一下地，顶入那隐秘的通道。

Dipper扭动腰肢想要逃离。

高潮的时候Bill把自己深深嵌入对方，胸腹贴着男孩的背脊，精液射入男孩的子宫。他咬上了Dipper后颈的性腺，留下齿痕与浓稠的信息素味道。

他做了所有Alpha标记都会做的事情。除了成结。

Bill从他体内离开的时候Dipper的泪已经干了。男孩就这样任由他拥在怀里，发出微不可闻的啜泣。

Bill只是徐徐地吻着他，按揉着男孩的大腿和腰部的肌肉，不介意使用一点的法术消缓男孩的疲累。

当Bill的吻转移到Dipper下巴的时候他终是意识到了不对，对方几乎完全欺压在他身上，下体不安分地蹭过他的。

Dipper惊惧地想要推拒，换来Bill突然加重的吮咬，他呻吟，因为那多余的疼痛。“嘘……”青年对着他的耳朵吹了口气，他瞪大双眼看着对方撩起他的刘海，嘴唇在他胎记所在的位置蹭过。他感到冷。

Bill跪坐在他腿间的举动唤醒了他。青年亲吻着他的大腿内侧，鼻尖埋入他不算茂盛的体毛里，顺从地低着眉眼，动作近乎虔诚。

他的一只手揉捏着Dipper的囊袋，另一只向后探入股间开拓着 _自己_ 。

Bill就这样抚摸着他、用唾液将他润湿，他的手指不时滑过男孩的会阴，引起对方一阵战栗。他由下至上地舔舐男孩的性器直到它再次完全勃起，也偶尔会观察男孩的表情，用舌尖扫过阴茎的沟壑。

他在男孩足够硬挺的时候含入了龟头，小心地收起牙齿让它顺利地沿着上颚顶到喉头，再后撤吐出，如此反复。

Dipper只是仰在床上张开双腿，没有动一根指头，即使Bill的舌头足够灵活、声音足够动听，也足够细致、足够投入、足够诱惑。他只是没有合上失焦的双目，看着眼前的一片朦胧。

Bill最后奖赏了男孩一个深喉，在对方的性器顶端留下一吻后起身，哼着不知名的歌曲抬起腿跨坐在Dipper身上，带着不容置疑的高傲。

他撑着对方的大腿抬起腰臀，找准位置后一点一点地坐下。即使已经做了扩张，太久没有被进入的肠道反馈给他的依旧还是疼痛——兴许还有那不堪回首的记忆，Bill不在乎。

纵然有发情期分泌的液体作润滑，Omega的身体也并没有让他好过多少。Bill喘息着，压抑着内心翻涌而上的黑暗，给了自己一些时间适应对方的尺寸和形状，可他的男孩反倒在这时不依不饶地想要起身并且发出噪音。

“别说话。”Bill伸出食指放在Dipper唇上，声音轻得像是随时都会离去。他用手把对方按回了柔软的床垫里，露出一个过于虚假笑容，“好孩子。”他称赞道，开始缓慢地抬起身子再缓慢地坐下，不断地调整姿势寻找记忆里的敏感点。

Bill全身上下只剩下一件完全敞开的衬衫，因为先前的动作还露出了一边肩膀和乳头；他的肌肉是紧绷的，在Dipper的阴茎上操干着自己的同时还逗弄着身体的其他部位，他湿润的双唇发不出完整的音节，双眼享受般地眯起，脖颈露出完美的线条。

这情景会让任何一个Alpha为之疯狂，但Dipper是一名Omega。

下身的快感灼烧上他的大脑，却没能融化他内心的麻木冰冷。

Bill的信息素现在闻起来就像是末日的狂欢，无所欲求、无所顾忌。

充满绝望。

Dipper已经快分不清这究竟是对谁的折磨，他颤抖着伸出手却被Bill握住，金色头发的青年倾下身向他索吻，呼吸混乱而淫荡。Dipper只是温柔地亲着他的唇，避开了对方空茫的目光以及往他嘴里探寻的舌头；他的左手抓住了Bill的衬衫，青年顺着他的动作将其脱下。他们于是赤裸地拥着彼此。

Dipper慢慢地坐起身子，Bill的腿几乎是立刻缠上了他的腰。金发青年喘息着停下了动作，转过头不去看他，一只手却僵硬地攀上他的肩胛。

Bill的脊背微微拱起，让Dipper在他的后腰瞧见了竖向的伤疤。狰狞重叠的线条表明那绝不可能是一次性造成的。

CIPHER。他认出了那几个字母，放任自己伸手想要抚摸那些痕迹却被半道拦下。青年的眼眶很红，看起来几乎就要哭了， 那一声“不”在他的喉咙和舌尖辗转，却始终没能脱出嗫嚅的双唇。他最终还是一点一点松开了Dipper，任由对方粗糙的指腹反复摩挲那儿的伤痕，然后泄愤般咬上男孩的肩膀。

“上我。”Dipper听到他这么说。

Bill的头埋在Dipper颈窝，过长的、因为汗水而交错杂乱并且贴在皮肤上的金发遮住了他的脸，叫人看不清他的表情。

Dipper Pines从不知道应当怎样面对Bill Cipher，他合上双眼，试探性地动了动腰，回应他的是青年的一声闷哼。

他搂抱着Bill，摸索着动了起来，一次深入过一次。青年的肠道完美地与他的性器契合，快感由尾椎窜上。Dipper的动作愈发熟练，Bill也 _乖巧地_ 迎合着，青年咬着嘴唇，只偶尔逸出一两声变了调的呻吟。他扣紧了男孩，抓得很用力，指甲陷进Dipper肉里，让他以为自己会被就此撕裂。

疼痛与欲望交织着，肉体碰撞的声响色情淫荡。Dipper的感官或许从未这么清晰过，他可以捕捉到每一声细微的嗓音，空气中凝结的冲动抵着他的每一寸皮肤。

察觉自己快要到了，Dipper轻柔地推了推Bill，想从对方体内退出，却不料他收紧了双腿，“射进来。”Bill命令，带着颤音。他勾过对方的脖子将他拉近自己，胡乱地落下亲吻。

Dipper无从拒绝。

他的世界分崩离析的同时他看到Bill露出了一个可以称作是宽慰的笑容，他看到Bill撩起了他的额发，取下一只眼睛里金色的美瞳，露出了隐藏许久的、空洞的宇宙。

他听到Bill对他耳语，“知道吗，松树， _你是我的了。_ ”

Dipper睁开眼，Bill背对着他坐在床边，上身赤裸。

他动了动身子，因全身肌肉的酸痛而呻吟。

“醒了？”Bill稍稍偏过头瞥了他一眼——左侧的眼睛再次被打理好的金发遮去——没有得到回应。青年顾自举起手中的杯子晃了晃，牛奶的腥味钻入Dipper鼻腔：“不来点么？”

“不了。”Dipper艰涩地开口，诧异自己的声音竟是如此的沙哑。

Bill耸耸肩，“也是，”他抬起头一口饮下杯中的乳白色液体，“你可能更希望来点水。”他趿拉着拖鞋起身出了房间，头也不回。

Dipper躺在床上与天花板对视。他的身子泛着发情期的无力感，却又十分清爽，这让他意识到对方后来为他做了十足到位的清理。他对此一点也不觉得感激。

从刚才的角度看去，Bill后颈上的腺体清晰可见。Dipper扼制不住自己的脑海里呈现出那个画面——那里布满了纵横交错的伤疤，还有一些他不愿去知道究竟怎样才会出现在那儿的针孔与缝合痕迹。如果说之前那几次粗略的扫视都让他认为对方不过是过于放荡的话，现在他似乎有恰当的理由说服自己那极有可能是非法去除标记的遗物。

 ** **非法**** 去除标记。Dipper因这一想法打了个寒战。

Bill回来后Dipper只是接过杯子喝着里边的温水，而青年在一旁 _耐心地_ 看着他啜饮。喝完后男孩抢在对方开口之前就打断了他：“我去冲个澡。”他抬手抹去沿着下颌滴落的水珠，把杯子塞回Bill手中，踢开被子下了床。

Bill在手里转着水杯，盯着玻璃折射的光出神了两秒，随后抬起头看向了Dipper——后者撑着腰往洗手间走去，偶尔压下一两声痛呼——什么也没有说。

Dipper似乎是在淋浴间里待了一个世纪之后才得以从其中出来。Bill看着他湿漉漉的头发皱起双眉，打了个响指，男孩的棕发瞬间变得干燥。

“别指望我会感谢你。”Dipper嘟囔，拉扯着身上唯一一件外衣——Bill的，相较他来说过大的衣物将将遮盖过他的臀部，露出了大腿根向下的点点吻痕。

“那么，”Bill率先开口，男孩刚才可爱的小动作很好地取悦了他，“事先说明，如你所见，我们做了。”他注意到了男孩发红的耳尖和脸蛋。

“所以，”Dipper坐到床边，目光在两人之间巡回。Bill等待着，挑拣出他认为最温和无害的笑容。男孩的手抚上脖子后方的腺体，在感受到那上面清楚留着的牙印时抖了一下，“你……标记了我？”

“我 ** **想要**** 标记你。”Bill纠正。

“你说想要是什么意思？你不是……” Dipper的舌头似乎打了结。Bill _已经_ 对他这么做了，不是吗？况且——

“好吧！”Bill挑眉，刷地收起手中的信纸，“鉴于现在看来你们那垃圾学校完全没有对你们进行过正确的关于第二性征的青少年性教育，” 他摆出一副严肃地样子来，“Omega没有标记他人的能力，也不存在致使他人怀孕的任何可能。”他抬起手阻止Dipper打断他的话，“以及，是的，临时标记也不可以。”他带着侥幸与惋惜的意味长叹，让自己的目光暧昧地扫过迪普的身体，尤其停留在昭示着激烈程度的红痕上，“真是遗憾。有人告诉过你吗，松树？你的确是个尤物。”恶魔露出一个狡黠的笑容，舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇。

Dipper的双颊涌上粉红，“变态！”他谴责。

Bill只是笑，“我权当赞美收下它了！”他无耻道，又摆出一根食指，“你还有一个问题可以问我！”

Dipper绞着自己的手指。“Bill，”他小心翼翼地提出疑问，“你之前说的那个交易，还算数吧？”

“当然！”青年轻快地答道，“如果你还不确定的话，我现在就你再和说一次：我明天就会带你找到那颗流星。”他又对男孩的姐姐换了个称呼，举起一只手示意Dipper噤声并展示着自己指间的物品，“瞧瞧，抑制剂！我想你应该还需要这个，因为不出意外的话你的发情期仍会持续，呃，两天？”他停顿了一下，微微撅起嘴。

“不论怎样，这是我能够找到的当中药效最好的了，感谢我吧，松树！”青年用夸张的语气讲道。他摊开手，掌心躺着注射器与药剂瓶，“自己解决，嗯？”他看向Dipper。

男孩盯着他。

“好吧，好吧，就当作暂时离别的赠礼。”Bill耸肩，走过去半跪在男孩身边替他打进抑制剂，整个过程流畅优雅。

完美。他拍了下手站起身，在Dipper开口之前扬了扬那封信件：“我还有些事要处理，不过不会拖很晚，”他走向门边，踩进自己的皮靴里头，“待会儿见，松树！”青年扭过头露出标志性的夸张微笑，像往常一样迈着轻佻的步子甩上了门。

 ** **再见**** ，Dipper在心里默念。他慢悠悠地滑进被子里，把自己裹得严严实实。

Bill走了， _抑制剂_ 带给他的空虚感几乎要将他淹没。

他回想起两个月前他还在对方家里，那时的Bill表现得太过温柔。

金发男子从抽屉的最底层翻找出三支抑制剂——一支已经碎了，不多的玻璃片扎进男人的手指，留下刺目的鲜红——和一小瓶药片，一边安慰着他一边拉过他的手臂，为他消毒，为他推入透明的药水。

Dipper半梦半醒间看到Bill往掌心倒了一把药片，就着清水仰头吞下，脸上挂着微笑离开了他的房间。

Bill回到家时身上是烟酒舞会的味道，还有数不清的Alpha和Omega信息素，他吃吃笑着，看上去不能更醉了，步子乱得好像三天没下过床——原谅他这个比喻，鉴于青年那敞开的领口下那不加掩饰的吻痕以及无法控制溢出的费洛蒙——但他还是得以接近Dipper，在床头柜上排出一打的高等抑制剂——男孩只在传闻中听说过这类奢侈品牌——然后，再也抑制不住地朝着地板呕吐。

他又想起Bill隐藏在额发与彩瞳下的左眼，那里面一颗星也没有。

Bill回来的时候已是黄昏，温暖但触不可及的夕阳透过窗帘后只留下一片沉重的殷红。青年的碎发捎了晚霞，瞳孔的亮金染上了赤色光芒，好似从地狱归来的君主。

他放下了手中的提袋，脱下外套随意丢在衣帽杆上——说真的，Dipper之前都没有注意到它的存在——又在墙壁上摸索到开关，按下。突然的白光刺得Dipper双眼发痛，男孩不得不眯起眼睛适应它们。

而Bill径直走向他。

“感觉怎么样，好些了么？”金色头发的人在他身旁坐下， _关切地_ 问道。

“我……”Dipper开口，不知应怎样回答。

他几乎躺了一整个下午，如果除去出了房门到了楼下转了一圈——仍处于发情期的身体机能让他难以有欲望咽下任何食物——并从昨晚的女孩那里（她揶揄着“看啊，这不是Cipher先生的小情人吗”，令他脸红耳热）了解到距离他的目的地还剩下数十哩的路程的话——这让他稍稍放下心来：即使Bill不打算放他走，自己也可以 _骗到_ 一点时间去到那边（对吧？）。

但他仍旧感到十分疲惫。无法驱散的倦意包裹着他，却几乎不给他睡眠。他不得已开始反思，细数那些他曾经实验失败的原因，把它们一样样和Bill的不同寻常联系在一起。

然后那个人就推门而入，打断了他短暂的、宁静而美好的时光。

他突然嗅到一丝铁锈味。

——不，不对。Dipper抽抽鼻子， _Bill_ 的衣衫上 ** _ **确切地**_** 带有鲜血的味道。

“……还行。”他最终这样说道。

好在对方要么无视了他不太正常的脸色，要么就是装作没有看见——二者含义相同。“那么，”Bill轻柔地抚过男孩的鬓角，“还是那个问题，松树，”他的手背停留在他的脸侧，离颈动脉是那样近——“不考虑一下么？”

“现在不，”Dipper含糊地回答，“我很累。”他扭过头去，紧闭上双眼。

沉默，Bill叹了口气，“行吧，”他让步，为他的松树掖了掖被角，并在他额上烙下一吻。“ _睡吧_ ， _做个好梦，_ ”他轻声说道，“ _明天我们就能到了。_ ”

Dipper于是沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 现在看来有太多地方可以改进啦！  
> 依然：文笔拙劣，学识浅薄，还请见谅。  
> 如果你们有兴趣和我讨论这篇文的话那真是我的荣幸！
> 
> 总之感谢阅读至此的你们。


End file.
